☆*:.｡.The Lordbook- Ep.2 Giuloreen's coronation.｡.:*☆
Written by'' Surprise'' _____________________________________________________________________________________ In Lordia Giuloreen: I wish I was a Lordess. *.* Ghirahim: snickers You?! XD Giuloreen: Yes, me! Kamira: Lordia is a beautiful Lordom! Ghirahim: Ikr! Magica: It looks magical! Redahim: Maaaagiiiiiic! Serrohim: puts sunglasses Magica: flies up and it makes magic in a heart form Giuloreen: *o* Redahim: Wow! Kamira: Maybe Lordess Lordana has rainbow colors and random! A Lordess of Randomness! <3 Redahim: It rhymes! LordESS of RandomnESS! Giuloreen: I knew that :D Ghirahim: Liar! Giuloreen: Whatever! Redahim: LordESS of RandomnESS Serrohim: Okay okay! Shut up! Redahim: -_- At the palace of Lordia Lordess Lordana: Oh welcome, new lords of Lordia! :D Giuloreen:' gasps of her beauty' Magica: bounces then flies Lordess Lordana: Happiness! I like that! Ghirahim: Yes puts sunglasses Lordess Lordana: I'm Lordess Lordana, what's your names? Giuloreen: I'm Giuloreen, your highness! Ghirahim: I'm Ghirahim. Redahim: Redahim! Serrohim: pushes Redahim I'm Serrohim, your highness! Kamira: Um, I'm Kamira, your highness... blushes Magica: I'm Magica! Lordess Lordana: Wait! Ghirahim, Redahim, Serrohim, Magica, Kamira, and.. Giuloreen! What a beautiful name! Giuloreen: Thank you! :D Lordess Lordana: touches her face Such perfect skin! touches her hair Such long beautiful hair! Such a beautiful style! Closely random! I'll make you a Lordess, a Lordess of Diamondestria! Giuloreen: gasps Ghirahim: O.o Magica: Lucky cousin! *o* Lordess Lordana: I've never seen such a beautiful Lordess in my life! Be careful to remain as you are! :D Giuloreen: Th-th-thank youuuuuuuu! bounces Magica: Lucky! *o* Kamira: I like it when my big sista is happy, I like happiness too <3 Ghirahim: O.o confused 'Meh I'm crazy B) Lordess Lordana: Wow, just like me! Kamira, what kind of Lord are you? Kamira: Oh, a Kindness Lord or for short, Kind Lord Lordess Lordana: I like kindness :) Giuloreen: :D Serrohim: Look at that! My cousin will become a Lordess and Lordana loves Kamira! Wait, am I jealous? Nah... Just a bit? Ghirahim: Grrrr... Oops, I'm not jealous too ^^; Redahim: Maybe a Lordince exists! Like Lordince Loran! Lordess Lordana: Brother... :'( Giuloreen: Are you okay? Redahim: Wait, you know him? Lordess Lordana: He's my older brother U_U He disappeared when I was 15, and I never seen him for 5 years... And my coronation was so sad for my twin sister, Lestria.. She's evil, but I love her like Princess Ava loves Eva. By the way, she's a Lordess of Knight! Ghirahim: Oh Kamira: So sad! <:('' Giuloreen: Yes :( Magica: How did Lora-- I mean Lordince Loran disappear? Ghirahim: Yeah, what she said! :P Lordess Lordana: I dont know, but 5 years ago, a dark portal made him disappear. I know my sister can't do that, so I don't know who did it! When she was 15, she was good, but now she's evil :'( Redahim: Wait! When was she evil? Lordess Lordana: When she and I were 19 Redahim: Ah! She was jealous! Like Serrohim! XDD Serrohim: Hey, I'm not jealous! Redahim: Do you wish to be a Lordince?! Serrohim: Er... Redahim: Of course! Magica: Stop it, boys! Serrohim: I wasn't jealous! Redahim: '''punches Serrohim I hate liars! Magica: ._. Serrohim: with a black eye fights Redaim Redahim:' fights Serrohim' Magica: ._. Giuloreen: o_o Lordess Lordana: Stop! makes rainbow magic and stops them I don't like war Redahim and Serrohim: Sorry your highness Lordess Lordana: makes the rainbow magic turn off and they fall down Kamira: cries a bit I don't like it when cousins are fighting :'( Redahim and Serrohim: Oh... Ghirahim: Should we find Loran- Lordince Loran? Lordess Lordana: Really? :D Ghirahim: Uhh- Giuloreen: Yes! Lordess Lordana: That would be lovely :D Thank you! Ghirahim: Redahim what do we do? :S is there a book on black portals? Lordess Lordana: Err... maybe? Redahim: Finally! *flies in a circle* Serrohim: copies Redahim in that voice Finally Redahim: >:( Lordess Lordana: I don't know who made that portal... Ghirahim: oh :S there is an evil laugh and someone teleports here Lordess Lordana: gasps Ghirahim: screams like a little girl Lordess Lordana:That's my twin sister! Leastria! :'( Lordess Leastria: True! laughs evily Giuloreen: Did you make Lordince Loran disappear? D: Lordess Leastria: Err.. I put my knight magic too much and created the portal >:S Lordess Lordana: Noooo! :'( sister, we can rule Lordia together! Lordess Leastria: No! Since the Knightia kingdom doesn't exist -.- I'll rule Lordia myself! Laughs evilly Lordess Lordana: Noooo! Giuloreen: Why, Leastria?? Lordess Leastria: Why? Because I wished to rule Lordia by just MYSELF! Not with her! She didn't let me be a Lordess too! I never said, but... I hate my twin sister! Lordess Lordana: :'( But, sis, we had beautiful times, why are you so evil? I said that "Never be alone to each other!" Lordess Leastria: Pfff... Laughs evilly What a stupid thing! Lordess Lordana: Gasps Lordess Leastria: And hey, who are those stupid Lords who must stop me? And it mustn't! Ghirahim: :S Giuloreen: Don't you want your brother to be proud seeing both of you as Lordesses? Lordess Leastria: Hmm.. I don't know already! But I heard you'll be a Lordess because my twin sister likes your style and your brother's jealous! Ghirahim: No! Embarrassed Lordess Leastria: Yes! Are you Ghirastupid from Skyward Sword? And you're a coward now! Ghirahim: Shut up! DX Lordess Leastria: Mimics "Shut up! DX" Laughs evilly idiot! Kamira: Gets sad :'( Ghirahim: Covers his face Lordess Leastria: And who's that little girl? Kamira from Kindness Sword? She's so babyish! Kamira: Crying Lordess Leastria: Who's that pinky girl? Magica? Pink like a pig! Magica: >:( Lordess Leastria: I don't have words to describe him, err... Ugly! Serrohim: Grrr!! Lordess Leastria: Redahim? Yes! You look like an idiot! Redahim: AAAAAAAAAddiudejoiepk I calculate a 100% chance you're not right!!! Euduejsaoswookdkowppkd,xmeiekap92010383821 Giuloreen: Stop!! >:( Lordess Leastria: And you, Giuloreen? From Skynature Sword? You don't deserve to be a Lordess, you're ugly! Giuloreen: Goes red with anger Lordess Leastria: Laughs evilly Lordess Lordana: Leastria, stop it! Lordess Leastria: Why must I listen to my sister?! Whatever, my answer is NO! Giuloreen: Leastria! You annoyed everyone! It's not nice to be rude in Lordia!!!! Raging Lordess Leastria: Ignores her and makes a portal with knight magic that takes away Ghirahim, Giuloreen, Kamira, Redahim, Serrohim and Magica Bye bye! Waves Ghirahim: EEEK! Lordess Lordana: Be careful! Especially you Giuloreen! Giuloreen: I will! Lordess Lordana: Just hurry up! Lordess Leastria: Laughs evilly in a random place Redahim: Falls down Ow! Serrohim: Falling AHHHHHHHHH Falls on Redahim Ow.. Ghirahim: falls Wahhhhhhhhh!!!! Magica: Falls then flies phew! Kamira: Falls AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! :'( Ghirahim: Kammy!! I gotcha!! D:> tries to catch Kamira: Lands in Ghirahim's arms Ghirahim: Phew! ^.^ Giuloreen: Falls on the floor Ouch! Kamira: Thanks, big bwother! <:D Hugs Ghirahim: You're welcome! :D Hugs back Magica: Cousin, are you okay? Giuloreen: Yep! Where are we? Redahim: This place is dark! Maybe Lordince Loran could be here! Ghirahim: Thinks: I could ask him to be a Lordince :D ''' Serrohim: Maybe!! ???: '''Far away Where is everybody? Hello? Is anybody there?? Serrohim: Did you hear what I heard? Redahim: Yes! Ghirahim: Huh? Hear what? ???: Far away Hey! Finally there are some lords! Comes Serrohim: Hear this -.- Ghirahim: Yep Serrohim: But you... HMM!!! Face palm Redahim: Snickers Giuloreen: Ignore him, he's dumb XD Ghirahim: Hey!! Kamira: :'( Redahim: Kamira is watching! :| Don't make her cry! Giuloreen: Umm, he's nice :| Redahim: Giulo, Ghira, don't argue in front of Kamira! Giuloreen: Yes yes sorry ^^: Kamira: Smiles ???: Okay okay, you met my sister? Lordana? Redahim: Gasps You must be....!! Ghirahim: Gasps too ????: Lordince Loran, of course! Ghirahim: Wooooowwwww! Serrohim: *O* Big wow Does a long wow Redahim: Punches Serrohim: Thanks Lordince Loran: What's your names? Giuloreen: Giuloreen Ghirahim: Ghirahim! Redahim: Redahim Serrohim: Pushes Serrohim and puts sunglasses Serrohim Magica: I'm Magica Smiles Kamira: Um... Kamira Blushes with a cute smile shyly Ghirahim: You were stuck here 5 years, so we will be stuck here forever! DDDX Lordince Loran: DX Wait! I met two non-lordinces who are princes... Ghirahim: Oooooooooh :D Lordince Loran: So we must be in Darkestria! Redahim: 100% correct! We are in Darkestria! Giuloreen: Wait, who rules Darkestria? Is it not... My princie? Blushes Lordince Loran: You meant Darkle? Darkestria is ruled by two princes Giuloreen: My prince sweetie kitty cupcake honey is here!!! Jumps smiling a lot Lordince Loran: Not only Darkle, he has his twin sister Darkira! Ghirahim: Faints with hearts coming out Lordince Loran: I didn't know you're their lovers :P Giuloreen: Yes! :D Lordince Loran: Follow me! Walks to the palace of Darkestria kingdom Ghirahim: Wakes up and jumps IM COMING MY DEAR KITTY!!!! <3 Runs so fast to there Darkira: Sees Ghiralordince, is that you? Smiles and runs so fast to him Darkle: -.- Giuloreen: Facepalms for Ghirahim Darkle: Gasps Giulordess!!!! Is that you? Running to her with hearts coming out Giuloreen: Gasps Darklordprince!!! Running fast to him with hearts coming out Darkira: Hugs Ghirahim with hearts coming out Ghirahim: Hugs Darkia with a lot of hearts coming out ''' Giuloreen: '''Hugs Darkle with lots of hearts coming out Darkira: Kisses on cheek <333333333333333 My sweetheart Ghirahim: Blushes Lordince Loran: Comes Do you know how to go back to Lordia? Darkira: By the way, how did you come? Ghirahim: A knight magic portal! Darkle: Who made it? Giuloreen: Leastria Lordince Loran: Wait, my sister? D: she was always evil U_U Giuloreen: Oh :( Darkle and Darkira: Makes a dark magical portal Lordince Loran: Perfect! :D Darkia: But I won't see my Ghiralordince :'( Ghirahim: :'( Darkle: And I wont see my Giulordess :'( Giuloreen: :'( Giuloreen and Ghirahim hug Darkle and Darkira and crying Giuloreen: I'll miss you T_T Darkle: I'll miss you too T_T Darkira: I'll miss you my Ghirakitty! :'( ''' Ghirahim: I'll miss you more my Darkirabeautiful! :'( ' '''Everyone except Darkle and Darkira go in the portal' In Lordia, almost everything is covered in evil In Lordia palace Lordess Lordana is in a cage Lordess Leastria: Laughs evilly This Lordom will be called Knightia! Lordince Loran: Teleports here Sister! Lordess Leastria: Huh? Lordess Lordana: Brother! <:'D Lordess Leastria: What?! How did you come here?! Lordince Loran: Opens cage and hugs Lordana Sister <:'D Lordess Lordana: Brother! <:'D Hugs back Lordess Leastria: You're busy with your stupid reunion, while I'm ruling Lordia! >:D Laughs evilly Ghirahim: Appears stupidly We will-Wooaahhhhhhhh!! Trips on his cape Serrohim: Yes! Flies in We will----- Crashes into wall Redahim: appears -_- Magica: Pulls diamond Serrohim: Dizzy with stars Giuloreen: Appears and snickers Ghirahim: Dizzy with diamonds Am I dead? :S Giuloreen: Nope you're okay Kamira: Appears Um... Is anyone okay? Redahim: Checks Yep Kamira: Quietly and blushes Yay! Lordess Leastria: Arrggghh!! Them again?! Ghirahim: Stands up with sunglasses Yes Lordess Leastria: You won't stop me! Never!!! Shoots knights Ghirahim: Oooohhhh no!!! Runs away Giuloreen: Facepalm Magica: Makes a shield Why are you scared?! We must attack, like we do in Skyward or Skynature Sword! Ghirahim: Oh! Magica: Even when we get hurt, we must never give up! Ghirahim: comes back and shoots daggers Lordess Leastria: Dodges and laughs evilly ' You missed! Redahim and Serrohim: '''Turns into a ball and crashes into Lordess Leastria ' Lordess Leastria: '''Falls down Why you stupids!!! Redahim and Serrohim: Teleports Lordess Leastria: Huh? Where did they go? Redahim and Serrohim: Fall on Lordess Leastria like a comet Ghirahim: Yessss!!! Lordess Leastria: :| .... Gets angry and makes a sword Giuloreen: Shoots daggers behind Lordess Leastria Lordess Leastria: Ouch!! Looks back and pulls Giuloreen You, girl!!! Stop it or I'll make you 9000 pieces!!! Giuloreen: No! Takes her crown Lordess Leastria: Gets very angry MY CROWN!!!!!!!!!!! Giuloreen: Throws it to Kamira Catch! Kamira: Catches Wow... Lordess Leastria: runs to Kamira looking angry Kamira: Gets scared and throws it to Redahim Redahim: Catches it Lordess Leastria: Runs to Redahim Get back here!!!! Redahim: Flies highly Serrohim: Also flies highly and crashes into Redahim making him throw the crown ' Oops! '''It lands in Lordess Lordana's hands Lordess Leastria: Give me back my crown!! It's mine!!! Lordess Lordana: No! Not until you're kind! Lordess Leastria? Kind? No! I want to have my own Lordom!! I want to rule Lordia myself!!! Lordess Lordana: ... Lordess Leastria: Give me that! Lordess Lordana:... Twin sister... Please.. '''Gets teary don't be so evil... Lordess Leastria: ? Lordess Lordana: I-I...I'm so sorry... That I never let you rule Lordia with me... Lordess Leastria: Gets angry Lordess Lordana: Twin sister... Please.. Remember the best time when we were young Crying Lordess Leastria: Gets teary but wipes the tears rapidly Thinks: No! I must be evil! I want to rule Lordia myself, but... then remembers good times Lordess Lordana: Then... Maybe you want to rule Lordia yourself... Gives it back Lordess Leastria: No... I don't deserve to be a Lordess...Gives it back Giuloreen: Gasps and gets teary Lordess Leastria: What have I become... Walks away Lordess Lordana: Walks to Lordess Leastria No... Puts the crown on her head rule with me... I hate ruling Lordia by myself... Lordess Leastria: Really? You'll do this for me? Lordess Lordana: Of course! :'D Lordince Loran: Comes back Looks like my sisters are back together :) Lordess Leastria: What did you say? Lordess Leastria and Lordana: Never to be alone to each other! Royal guard: We have 2 Lordesses and a Lordince! Lordess Leastria is finally a good Lordess! Lordess Lordana: Sister, do you wanna hear something? Lordess Leastria: Of course! Lordess Lordana: Whispers to Lordess Leastria something special Lordess Leastria: I have to tell you something, hero lords! I'm sorry for the bad things I said to you... Giuloreen: It's okay ;) Ghirahim: Yep! Lordess Leastria: What I wanted to say... Giuloreen ACTUALLY deserves to be a Lordess... Lordess Lordana: Why? :) Giuloreen: *.* Lordess Leastria: Because she's beautiful, and other things my sister said about her. Giuloreen: *O* Lordess Lordana: I found a Kingdom called Diamondestria, you can be the Lordess of there ;) Giuloreen: Thank you... *_,* In Diamondestria Giuloreen: This is Diamondestria? *o* Lordess Lordana: Yes, you'll be a Lordess! Giuloreen: Jumps like crazy Oh my gosh!!! :D Lordess Lordana: Hapiness! I like that! :D Lordess Leastria: Me too! :D Diamonds around Giuloreen and she's flying up Giuloreen: Huh? Flash Giuloreen: comes down What the? Feels her head What's that on my head? Is it a... *_* Lordess Lordana and Leastria: You're a Lordess! Giuloreen: Gasps and so much tears Th-th-thank you!! <3 <:D'' New royal guards: Lordess Giuloreen! Be happy for being a Lordess of this Kingdom, your highness! Giuloreen: Thank you... :') '''The end' ____________________________________________________________________________________ Credits Written by'' Surprise'' Characters Ghirahim, Lordess Giuloreen, Redahim, Serrohim, Magica, Kamira, Darkira, Darkle, Lordess Lordana, Lordess Leastria, Lordince Loran, the new royal guards Series planed by Lord Anamary ''and ''Surprise Episode type - long Category:Episode Category:Lordbook episodes Category:The Lordbook